kpopphungergamesfandomcom-20200215-history
Fan-made creations
This page is for downloads of fan-made creations whether they be re-creations or entirely new. You can share yours by uploading it to The Sims 3 Exchange! Sims 'The Slave re-creation by Arch129' A replica of the Season 1 slave. A fan re-creation of the slave is avalable for download at The Sims 3 Exchange, currently being used as the image for this section. Everyday and sleepwear outfits are accurate, other outfits are not. Download at The Sims 3 Exchange Official arenas 'Season 2 Arena by Cottoncandylamb' Includes a main building with one bedroom, one bathroom, living space, gym, cafeteria, and kitchen, all rooms with lockable doors. Reward House with a loft style first floor (bedroom, kitchen, living space, and bathroom) and a slave only second floor (one bedroom and on suite bathroom). Fenced in pool area; and a fenced in pit for challenges. Download at The Sims 3 Exchange. 'Season 3 Arena by Ciakyle' This large Old-Timey style Lot Designed Specifically for The Hunger Games, comes with an old Columbian-Style 2 Floor House, containing the nessicary things needed for a Hunger Games, 1 Bedroom, 1 Bathroom, A Prayer Table, A Haunted Basement (With a Haunted Pool). Then, In the Memorial Garden, A Cemetary (Exclusive Slots for The Deaths of the Hunger Games' Tombstones to go, And A Victor/Slave House. In the Final Area, The Beach, contains a Musical Gazebo, and a Couple of Beach Umbrellas. Download at The Sims 3 Exchange. ''' Fan-made arenas '''The Blue Manor by Arch129 A 50x50 lot, with a main building, a reward house, and a challange pit. The main building is rather small, one bedroom with one double bed, a living/dining area with one napable couch, one bathroom, and one lockable kitchen with two entrences. The reward house has two bedrooms, one for the contestants and one for the slave, a kitchen/dinning room, an entertainment area, a lavish bathroom, and two hallways/entrance areas. The challenge pit is a fenced off area with a pool already for use in the back. Download at The Sims 3 Exchange. 'Arena by Scrufflestrillion' A 40x40 lot; all doors lockable. Main building with one living room, one kitchen/dining room, one bedroom, one bathroom with two stalls and urinals and one shower, an upstairs with workout equipment a bull and a fighting ring (also karate equipment if World Adventures is installed) and two sublevels with some pre-set challenges (some may not appear based on what expansions you have). Reward House with an entertainment filled first floor, bar/kitchen/dining room second floor, and a third floor with three beds, a bathroom, and a balcony with a telescope. A clear fenced in challenge pit; a wedding area; and a fenced in pool. Note: careful in the basement! Download at The Sims 3 Exchange. 'Arena by Greensimgirl' An arena with a big main house and a reward house. Made by Greensimgirl for the Sims 3 Hunger Games. Main house contains an indoor pool. Download at The Sims 3 Exchange. 'Season 1 Arena re-creation by Arch129' A re-creation of the lot used in the first season of the Sims 3 Hunger Games Series by KPopp. Download at The Sims 3 Exchange. Category:Community